Tutoring and new friends
by Kissmetosleep
Summary: Neville gets extra lessons at potions so he could fulfill his dream to become a great herbologist. This story is about him making new friends and trying to get to the good side of Snape. Neville is in love with Snape but will there be happily ever after? M for later capters! And if the age difference bothers u this ain't your story! Severus x Neville other parings


**AU note**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This chapter is basicly introduction chapter so no sex here but it will be in the later chapters.**

 **I hope you'll like this and please give me comments :D if u have something negative to say feel free to say it and if it is positive you may say it as well xD**

I Neville Longbottom have a secret that I REALLY want to share with someone but I don't have that many Friends. Well Yes I have Friends but not that close Friends. I want someone to support me and help me figure out things. I want what Ron and Harry have they are so close except Ron has started to watch Harry whit heart binoculars. Lucky him anyone else hadn't noticed. Wait... If Ron sees Harry in that light could that mean he was gay too! Oh yea I think I forgot to mention I'm gay. Yay! I think I could tell Ron we are friends at least maybe after that we could be closer. Don't understand that wrongly Ron isn't my type I like older men better. I walked to Harry and Ron playing chess.

"Ron could we talk?"

"Yea sure just shoot it Nev" Ron said still concentrating to the game.

"In private please but you can finish the game first" Neville answered while sitting on a spare chair.

"Okey" Ron answered with smirk "checkmate, I won" he chirped happily. He turned to look at me with questioning face so I got up and motioned towards our dorm room. We sat on my bed I pulled curtains closed and mumbled silencing spell so we could keep this confidential.

"I want to tell you something..." I started

"Nev you know you can tell us everything we are Friends"

"Ron I...I...I am g-gay" I stuttered after I got it out I immediately dropped my gaze to my lap. I could feel my face burning from the embarrassment. It felt weird to say it out loud to someone even though it felt somehow freeing.

"Nev that is okay but I need to tell you I'm not into you in that way." Ron mumbled with red face. Wait he thinks I like him...

"No Ron I don't like you... No I like you but I don't like you like you… I mean I don't like you like that…" I tried to clear things up.

"Then why all this trouble with silencing spells and all"

"I'm not ready to tell all of them"

"Well Nev I suppose I can tell you that I like boys too so please tell me what your type is?"

"I prefer older men. How about you?"

"Well dark haired guys with pretty eyes and abs are my favorite combination"

"So Harry is your type? I asked he went as red as his hair and he shyly confirmed it.

"Well Harry has a fuckable ass" I tried to ease the tension

"I guess but I think I would enjoy him fucking me more" he said sheepishly

"Oh so we are both bottoms. I thought you would be the top." We both started to giggle like little girls.

"Nev do you like somebody at the moment?"

"Yes I do but it is hopeless"

"Who is he? Do I know him? It can't be as hopeless as my crush" Ron demanded

"Its professor Snape and I don't think he likes clumsy or chubby students that way."

"You like Snape?!" Ron screamed. I blushed and lowered my eyes to my lap.

"I thought you were scared by him... But he is all greasy and mean and old..." I could hear the hatred in his words. I'm the weird chubby kid who doesn't belong here. Even my friends thinks that I'm disgusting. I could feel my eyes burning tears were trying to escape my eyes.

"Nev please don't cry" Ron said while lifting my face so our eyes were at the same level.

"But... I...am dis...Disgusting pervert" I whimpered

"No you are not I was just little surprised. Sorry I talked before thinking. And if it makes you feel better I had huge crush on Lupin when we were younger." Ron cheered me up.

"So you will still be my friend?" I shyly asked behind my eyelashes tears still in my cheeks.

"Nev of course" Ron laughed while wiping my tears away. We started to talk about our stories and good looking guys we knew when Harry came behind my curtains.

"Excuse me" he started. I opened the curtains so he could see me and Ron laying on my bed. I quickly changed my position and sat on my bed.

"Hey Harry "I and Ron greeted our friend.

"I just came to ask if you would like to join me for dinner?" Harry asked with a unreadable face.

"Is it that late already?" I wondered

"I'm hungry" Ron exclaimed while walking to the door. I followed them to great hall where I sat between Hermione and Seamus. Harry sat across the table in front of Hermione so Ron sat in front of me. I started to eat quietly while my eyes wondered to teachers table. My eyes met with the potion master's dark ones, they were so pretty I would have liked to stare them even though they seemed to have annoyed expression. I lowered my eyes when I understood that he had noticed me staring at him.

"Neville are you still here with us?" Seamus asked loudly while poking my shoulder.

"Mmm… Yea right here" I Answered with blush that had grown on my face.

"Ron wanted to know if you are going to come and watch our practice." Harry stated flatly.

"I can't I have a meeting with the headmaster" I told them truthfully.

"Why do you have to meet him?" Ron asked while stuffing his mouth full again.

"He wanted to talk with me about my success in potions" I tried to joke. Seamus laughed but everybody else just had the biggest grins on their faces.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape said while walking past of us. I flushed even more now I had made myself looking even more of a fool in eyes of my love. Others joined Seamus's laughter.

 **Severus pov**

"You want me to do what?" I yelled

"I want you to be nicer to Neville Longbottom" Headmaster repeated himself.

"Why exactly?"

"He has to learn potions if he wants to be great herbologist and we all know that he is scared of you so we think that it affects his grades in potions. You will also tutor him."

"I need to give him extra lessons?" I stated with disbelief

"Yes and he will be here soon" Dumbledore replied and turned his gaze to the entrance.

"Excuse me, you wanted to see me sir" Neville interrupted us.

"Welcome Neville right on time, please sit down" Dumbledore welcomed Neville in.

"Would you like to have some tea?" Dumbledore offered tea cup towards the teen.

"Yes, thank you sir" Neville stuttered

"I asked you to be here to tell you that I'm concerned about your potions grade. I'm afraid it will affect your dream to be great herbologist but I know you are a smart kid so I asked professor Snape if he could give you extra lessons because I think that would be helpful for you. What do you think Neville? Would you be ready to work hard?" Albus told Neville why he was invited. Cute little Neville's face got red flush allover when Albus told him what for he was here.

"Yes, I'll work hard to get better grades, sir. Thank you for the opportunity, headmaster and professor" he said with a nod. I don't think I have a way to slip out of this.

"Keep that attitude Longbottom and you will get far but now if you will excuse me." Albus let us now it was our time to go.

"Goodnight Headmaster" Young Gryffindor piped.

"Goodnight Longbottom" Albus answerd.

In the hallway I turned to face this adorable chubby teenager, he looked like he wanted to vanish right through the walls.

"We have three sessions in a week the first will be tomorrow evening right after dinner , don't dare to be late." I said before turning around and continuing my way towards my dungeons.

I heard faint. "Yes Professor" from Neville. Well he is just a cute little boy. I don't understand how anyone hasn't snatched him yet. Such a cute little chubby cheek who is loyal, gets nervous easily and is a bit clumsy. If I were teenager I would claim him as mine and train him to be my cute little boyfriend. I would be the only one teasing him but I would also want to protect him from everybody else be his charming prince and take his virginity but I'm not teenager and I won't be so I should forget those fantasies. Why do I always want what I can't have…Enough of a chubby cheeks I need to talk for one of my snakes he is in trouble.

 **Neville's pov**

I walked to my common room in haze I was terrified but also weirdly happy cause I had a reason to see Snape more often. But more potions in a week will be a death sentence maybe Hermione will help me also. I went to sit down on a couch and saw Ginny going up to girls rooms with her friends. I closed my eyes for few minutes. I woke up when I heard loud voice calling my name and the next thing I know I have lap full of red hair. Ron is laying on the sofa and uses me as a pillow.

"Harry was tough on us today…" He starts his rambling. I mindlessly start to pet his hair and smile back to him.

Harry sat on a chair opposite to us and laughs at Ron's complains. Seamus comes to sit with us also.

"So what did the Dumbledore wanted?" Harry asked interrupting Ron.

"Oh… yeah what did he want?" Ron asked too.

"Mm… He wanted to talk about my grades in potions. He made Professor Snape give me extra lessons."

"More POTIONS!" Ron yelled

"With Snape" Seamus added

"Well maybe it won't be so bad" Harry tried to but Ron and Seamus just started to laugh with comments like "Yeah right."

"I think I should go to sleep. I'll have my first extra lesson tomorrow so I'll need all the sleep I can

get." I said and stopped petting Ron's hair so he would lift his head. He got the drift and got up he

actually said good night to others and came up to the dorm room with me. I changed to my pajamas

and got to my own bed. Ron but on his pajama bottoms and came to my bedside.

"Can I join u for a sec?" He asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah sure" I said and scooted on the other side of the bed so he could come and lay next to me.

He closed the curtains and but on the silencing spells before laying down.

"So Nev how does it feel to get to spend more alone time with your precious Professor?" Ron asked

with excitement clear in his voice.

"I'm happy that I can spent some time with him but I still am terrible at potions" I replied with a

small smile.

"Maybe he'll fall for your cute face when he can come all close to teach you up close. Maybe even

show you how it is done hand in hand" He started to tease me

"I don't have a cute face and I highly doubt that he will come close to me he knows how clumsy I am" I said face red not watching towards him. He laughed at me and put his arms around me. It took few more seconds before I understood that we were basically cuddling. It make me blush even harder but I liked it.

We had fell to sleep at middle of our conversation I even woke up on the morning in his arms which felt really weird especially when I understood what was poking my butt was Ron's morning wood and he was whimpering Harry's name every now and then so I woke him up.

"Good morning Ron it is me Neville not Harry" I whispered to his ear thankfully it was enough this time.

"Morning Nev" He groaned sleepily before he realized his problem.

"Umm… sorry Nev I didn't mean to dry hump you… I didn't even meant to sleep in your bed…" He started to ramble.

"No problem that happens" I replied even thought that never happens…

I opened the curtains and Ron went to take his well needed cold shower.

"So are you two together or something now that you sleep together?" Harry asked from his bed.

"No. No we just fell asleep while talking" I told him blushing. Harry just started to laugh.

"It was just a joke mate he often sleepwalks to sleep on top of me." Harry told while coming to sit next to me. "So Neville tell me whose name did he moan while humping against you?" He continued rather predatory manner.

"Mmm…H-he…" I started to struggle.

"He called me right?" Harry strike again. I just lowered my face but he lifted it up before continuing "Then you know that he belongs to me so keep your fingers to yourself"

"Umm... you know he is just my friend and it will stay like that. He isn't yours before you ask him to be yours and you know he would say yes" I smiled while telling him. At least Ron's crush wasn't so hopeless. Harry watched me with confusion clear in his eyes. He were starting to say something when Ron came from the bathroom fully clothed.

"Shall we go to eat I'm famished?" Ron asked while walking to door after dumping his pajamas to his bed.

The day went on like a normal day till the dinner. I were really nervous about my one on one session with the Professor Snape witch would be right after dinner. Ron had told me all day long how Severus Snape would just fall into my charm when he saw me up close. I don't believe him. Ron had also been hanging around me every time possible of course our curriculums didn't match perfectly but we saw each other every break we shared. I could feel Harry's murderous glare on my back. He clearly didn't like to share Ron. Today I didn't got so much bullied physically at all maybe because Ron and Harry were with me basically all the time but Draco and his friends made some nasty comments. I were actually a bit early in the dungeons and behind the classroom door ready for my two hours of torture.

I used my Gryffindor bravery and went inside.

"At least you are on time" Came the silky response of my professor.

"Yes, Professor" I muttered back.

"Longbottom nobody hears you if you don't speak clearly. I'm not sure if anybody wants to hear it thought." Snape snapped.

That hurts. Snape's opinion got tears in my eyes and I tried to hold them back. I want you to want to listen to what I say. I want you to care about me even like a teacher should.

"Bloody hell! Don't start crying" Snape

"What do I need to do today?" I tried to change the topic wiping my tears away that had started running down my face.

"First you start writing three foot long essay how to act and be safe with dangerous potions" Snape told me walking creepily towards me. He sat next to me and got nice relaxing position.

"And Longbottom if you can't understand something I'm right here, it would be waste of these lessons if you needed to write again that essay and couldn't practice anything." Snape continued before closing his eyes and taking it easy.

He said he was there for me my heart was ready to burst out of my chest and I really found it hard to concentrate to write this damn essay.

 **To be continued**


End file.
